The Hollow King
History The following does not have a long or extensive history; the following mainly rose over the couple years between the Oni Emporer's death and the rise of Maloglash. Present Currently, the following appears to be growing in number and influence, having a base of operations in the Kingdom of Morthyr. The congregation is most heavily located in the the capital of Gol-Goroth, aiding in the construction and maintenance of the growing city, and being closest to their God. Appearance The followers of the Hollow King tend to wear primarily black clothing with red highlights, this can take the form of suites, robes, dresses, and even armor. Not all but quite a number usually wear a headpiece or helm adorned with the horns of an animal, the quality of which usually reflects the prestige of the follower within the group. Providence The Hollow King shows his favor by granting the being a powerful boon, though the power can vary the creature usually grows a set of horns that mimic those of the Hollow King himself. However, the Hollow King delights most in the corruption of paladins and is known to grant power far greater to those who accomplish this in his name. Servants *Currently, there are no Servants in particular to take note of* Church of The Hollow Those who foll ow the Hollow King tend to see the world as Chaotic and destructive and seek to instill Order in any way possible. Others seek power over their enemies or even see to corrupted the holier than thou paladins of many churches. Even some minor nobles of different nations follow the Hollow King in hopes he will grant them the boon of rising in their own political power. The church tends to sponsor these circles of thought, with the ultimate goal to aid in their master's rise to power in the world. The church is very hierarchical in nature, having many ranks and sub-ranks, with the goal of many to rise to the highest ranks of the High priest or Knight lord, the left and right hands of the Hollow King. However, in order to achieve these ranks, the church urges and imposes loyalty beyond anything else. Those found wanting in this regard not only will never rise within the church but may even be excommunicated or killed depending on their transgressions and lack of loyalty. Clergy The Hollow King's clergy mainly consists of Anti-paladins and dark clerics, though there are quite the number of monsters, undead, and occultists who also follow him. There are also a number of minor nobles who also worship from afar, trying to rise in political power through boons granted from the dark sovereign. Though the clergy tend to be quite talented in magic or through use of their black/crimson longswords, the favored weapon of many is the power of corruption. They tend to use their words or magic to twist and corrupted their opponents, opting to convert more followers rather than kill those who could prove useful to the Hollow King. Temples and Shrines There does exist a single proper temple to the Hollow King within the city of Gol-Goroth, with minor shrines scattered through the kingdom of Morthyr. Allies & Enemies Though there are no explicit allies to the church, there exists a single enemy currently 'Church of the Dawnflower-' The very concept of redemption is antithetical to the corruption that the Hollow King spreads. As such, the Church of the Hollow deems them their main ideological enemy. Category:Deities Category:Lore